


A Good Night's Rest

by TheVagabondBoy



Series: If It Bites And You Die, It's Venom [2]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Alien Sex, Anal Sex, Cuddling, Double Penetration, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sounding, Spitroasting, because i have no self-control, just more porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 06:45:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16236335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVagabondBoy/pseuds/TheVagabondBoy
Summary: Eddie still just wants to sleep.





	A Good Night's Rest

**Author's Note:**

> as always, i need to be Stopped

Venom was there as soon as Eddie shut himself in his bedroom for the night. His black tendrils crept out and enveloped Eddie in something akin to a hug.

** “Sleepy?” **

“Yeah. You gonna let me sleep tonight?”

** “Maybe. If you ask nicely.” **

The hug got just a little tighter and Eddie’s smile grew wider.

He took off his clothes. Venom’s arms explored his body like they always did when he got naked. They hugged him and pet him and caressed him, treating him carefully, like a precious treasure.

Eddie sank into it. He let his body fall lax.

Arms shot out, catching him. They cradled Eddie’s body carefully. They carried him across the room, setting him down gently on the bed. Eddie let his body be moved.

Venom manifested. He grew out of Eddie’s body and into his own. Only a head and torso, still connected firmly to Eddie, but it was more than enough. His hands spread Eddie’s legs. His beautiful face moved closer. Eddie shuddered, grabbing at the sheets, as he felt Venom’s tongue against his thigh. It moved slowly further up, thoroughly tasting Eddie’s skin as it did. Eddie moaned when it reached his hole.

Its very tip teased at his opening, fluttering over his skin. Then, as brutal as ever, it plunged deep into him. It pushed deep and hard, exploring inside him, feeling around for the spot he knew was there. Eddie whined, his prostate sending flares of burning pleasure all through his body.

Tendrils and tentacles wrapped so tight around him. They kept him absolutely still, not a single motion was possible.

He lay there, panting, as Venom’s tongue fucked him to pieces.

He was lifted off the bed somehow, for only a moment. He was turned over then gently set down again, resting on his knees and chest and elbows, Venom’s tongue never for a second slowing down.

Eddie whined when it stopped, when it slithered out of his hole, leaving him empty and open. He felt Venom’s giant hands on his hips, the sharp claw-like tips of his fingers digging into Eddie’s flesh.

The fat head something vaguely cock-shaped nudged at his hole. It was cold and slick and wet with lube, it felt so fucking good.

** “Are you ready, my love?” **

_ “Yes!” _ Eddie gasped. “Yes, yes, yes, I’m ready, please, do it, give it to me...  _ Please. _ My mouth, fuck my mouth too, please, Venom, please.”

** “Your wish is my command...” **

The cock fucked  _ against _ his hole, but not into him. It slid along the crack of his ass but refused to thrust into him.

Another cock-shaped thing slithered into view. It snaked up to Eddie’s face, which was pressed into the pillows, and shoved past his lips. It forced his mouth open and fucked into his throat all at once.

Perfectly, just as it pushed into his throat, the other one pushed into his ass.

Eddie cried out, muffled by the thing in his mouth.

Venom started a steady rhythm. He rocked them both into Eddie slowly and evenly. It was perfect and torturous as the same time. Every stroke brought him just shy of cumming. He could feel each push bring him to the very edge but  _ refuse _ to tip him over. He clawed at whatever he could reach with his arms restrained like they were. In his mind, he begged for more.

** “More? Like this, you mean?” **

He whined when Venom’s tendrils wrapped around his cock, holding it still and stead. He whined again when he felt another thin little thing tease at the slit of his cock-head.  _ Oh, God, yes, Venom knew that drove Eddie bat-shit crazy. _ It pushed into the slit in perfect time with every other thrust. Venom fucked into all three holes at all the same perfect, painfully slow rhythm.

Fuck, Eddie felt so good, he felt so full, his every hole was stuffed to the brim with Venom.

The tentacles stroked his cock even as they  _ fucked _ it. Eddie’s eyes rolled back in his head. He was forgetting how to breathe.

** “Cum for me, Eddie, cum for me...” **

Eddie wasn’t very good at following orders but goddamn,  _ that _ was an order he’d gladly follow.

But  _ just _ as he could feel himself about to tip into it, a tendril wrapped tight around the base of his cock and Venom stilled.

** “Not fast enough, my love.” **

Eddie groaned impatiently. Fuck, he just wanted to cum. He tugged against the restraints. His skin itched with it, he was going to burst. His whole body felt like an open wound, raw and sensitive and agonizing. He suckled on the tentacle writhing in his mouth, hoping it could entice Venom to keep going.

Venom’s tongue slithered down Eddie’s back. It started on his face, caressing his cheek and soothing him, then traced down to his neck and further down along his spine. The human moaned.  _ Fuck... _ The tongue lapped at his rim, stretched open around a thick tentacle. Oh, God, that felt amazing, the tip of Venom’s tongue teasing his rim. He shuddered on it again and cried out. He thought begging thoughts, pleading Venom for mercy.

The tendril in his fucking cock began moving again. Eddie could  _ feel _ it growing just the slightest, littlest bit wider, stretching him open there too, even as Venom’s tongue toyed with his ass. Fuck, Eddie was literally going to die right then and there. It was too much. He couldn’t take it.

** “You’re doing very good, my love. You want to cum for me, don’t you?” **

If he could speak, Eddie would cry out a desperate  _ yes. _

** “Well...I suppose, since you ask so nicely.” **

Everything started moving again.

Venom fucked into his ass, pounding deep and hard and brutal, and into his throat, pushing deep enough to have Eddie almost gagging and retching. The tendril sounding his cock teased his insides, fluttered and tickled and teased. Venom’s tongue slathered drool over Eddie’s rim as it tortured him.

The moment the tentacle cockring came loose, Eddie felt like he was exploding. He shuddered and quivered with the amazing, over-whelming orgasm, screaming around the gag.

For a moment, Eddie blacked out from it, just like he seemed to do every time Venom made him cum.

When he came back to himself, Venom’s cool arms were wrapped tightly around him, holding him close. They were tucked in under the covers. Eddie could see a bottle of water on the nightstand and an apple. He could feel Venom’s tongue his neck and up his cheek, trying to soothe him again.

Venom grabbed the water with a gentle tentacle. It undid the cap and brought the mouth to Eddie. The human lifted his head off the pillow slightly, easing the drinking process. He gulped down a few mouthfuls of water then took a couple of bites out of the apple when it was offered to him.

When he settled under the covers again, Venom curled just a little tighter around him and pulled the covers up higher and turned out the lights.

** “Sleep, my love.” **

Eddie smiled and closed his eyes.


End file.
